The invention relates, to an assist grip attached to a compartment of an automobile and held by a passenger.
Examples of conventional assist grips are shown in FIGS. 16 to 17(B). In both cases, Japanese Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 7-291006 is referred to.
In an assist grip 312 as shown in FIG. 16, a grip main portion (not shown) to be held by a passenger is engaged with a first attaching base portion 314. The first attaching base portion 314 includes a hook portion 316, and a hanger can be hung on a hanging portion 318 of the hook portion 316.
However, since the hook portion 316 is integrally projected from the first attaching base portion 314, even when the hook portion 316 is not used, it protrudes into a compartment, stands to cause a trouble, or inadvertently contacts other things. Also, the hook portion 316 protrudes from the first attaching base portion 314, which does not make the outer appearance look better.
On the contrary, in an assist grip 332 as shown in FIGS. 17(A) and 17(B), a hook portion 336 is assembled to a first attaching base portion 334, and a hanging portion 338 of the hook portion 336 is collapsibly assembled with respect to a box-like portion 340. Therefore, in case a hanger is hung on the hanging portion 338, as shown in FIG. 17(B), the hanging portion 338 is turned, and when the hanger is not hung thereon, as shown in FIG. 17(A), the hanging portion 338 is raised. Thus, the hanging portion 338 does not protrude into the compartment. Also, in the state wherein the hanging portion 338 is raised, a side surface of the hanging portion 338 and a side surface of the box-like portion 340 contact each other, and the hanging portion 338 is engaged therewith by the frictional resistance between the side surfaces.
However, in case the friction between the side surfaces of the hanging portion 338 and the box-like portion 340 is small, the hanging portion 338 may be moved or wobbled while the automobile is running. In order to prevent the wobbling, it is considered that the friction is increased. However, when the friction is increased, the resistance when the hanging portion 338 is turned or raised is also increased, which results in poor operability.
Moreover, in the assist grip 332, also, the hanging portion 338 always protrudes from the first attaching base portion 334, which does not make its outer appearance look better as in the assist grip 312 shown in FIG. 16.
In order to solve the above defects, the present invention has been made and an object of the present invention is to provide an assist grip which does not stand or become an obstacle when it is not used, and has a good appearance and operability.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an assist grip includes an attaching device for holding a grip main portion which a passenger holds and to be attached to a car body; a hanging member provided to be movable between a using position projected from the attaching device and a non-using position retreated from the using position with respect to the attaching device; and a fixing device for fixing the hanging member at the non-using position with respect to the attaching device.
In the assist grip, the grip main portion is attached to a car body through the attaching device so that a passenger can grip the grip main portion.
The hanging member is attached to the attaching device to be movable between the using position and the non-using position. Since a member to be hung can be hung on the hanging member at the using position, the member to be hung, for example, a hanger can be hung thereon.
The hanging member is retreated toward the attaching device at the non-using position to thereby not project from the attaching device, or if projected, the projecting quantity is very small. Thus, the hanging member does not become an obstacle at the non-using time, and has a good appearance.
Also, the hanging member is fixed to the attaching device at the non-using position by a fixing device to thereby prevent the hanging member from being inadvertently wobbled. Also, since the friction as used in the prior art is not used to fix the hanging member to the attaching device, large resistance due to the friction does not act when the hanging member is moved between the using position and the non-using position. Thus, good operability can be obtained.
When fixing by the fixing device is released, the hanging member can be moved from the non-using position to the using position.
In the first aspect of the invention, while a specific structure when the hanging member is moved between the using position and the non-using position is not specially limited, for example, as in the second aspect of the invention, the hanging member may slide with respect to the attaching device so that the hanging member can be moved between the using position and the non-using position; or, as in the third aspect of the invention, the hanging member may be rotated with respect to the attaching device so that the hanging member can be moved between the using position and the non-using position.
According to the fourth aspect of the invention, the fixing device allows the hanging member to be fixed to the attaching device or allows the hanging member to be released therefrom through the movement of the hanging member toward the non-using position.
Thus, fixing of the hanging member and releasing thereof can be carried out through the fixing device by only moving the hanging member toward the non-using position thus obtaining good operability.
As the fixing device, for example, a cam mechanism having a hart cam may be employed. Through the mechanism, since the hanging member is moved between the using position and the non-using position by a push-push operation, the operability can be further improved.
According to the fifth aspect of the invention, a housing for receiving the hanging member to be movable therein is integrally attached to the attaching member.
As described above, since the housing is provided, the hanging member is guided by the housing to smoothly move.
Also, since the housing is integrally formed with the attaching device, the number of parts is not increased.